Madara's Key
by The Dark Angel Michael
Summary: Naruto beat's pain and is left with death. Konoha has lost many and Naruto must cope with Hinata's death. an unlikely friend show's himself and offers Naruto redemption. full summery inside. Naru/Hina/Haku. Haku will be added later on in the story.
1. Shodaime’s Necklace

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Full description: Naruto defeats Pain and Nagato during the invasion of Konoha. He returns from his encounter with Nagato, looking for Hinata. When he finds her Sakura tells him that it's useless. Naruto blames himself because she died protecting him. With the memory of their last encounter in his head Naruto is falling apart. An unlikely friend shows his face and Naruto is chosen to continue his mission with his eyes and his power. Naru/Hina

AN: this will be as accurate as I can make it but I'm probably going to be a little off about things that happened before the beginning of the show so bear with me. _Peace Out_

_PS: nobody was revived by Nagato after Naruto and his confrontation. _

Chapter One

Shodaime's Necklace

How long had it been? It didn't really matter. 'Because I… love you.' the sentence danced through his head. It was the last words that Hinata had spoken to him. He desperately wanted to return those words but it was too late now. She was gone. "Because I failed." he whispered to himself. He returned his vision to the sight of Hinata's grave stone. "Hyuga Hinata. Daughter, sister, friend. Rest in peace." He read from the stone. He knew that her name would be on the new memorial stone but it didn't stop him from coming here, to her grave. He understood why his sensei would sit in front of the stone for hours just staring, talking. It all made sense to him. "I failed you." he mouthed the words, not letting sound escape his throat.

It killed him to think of her final moments, she'd been defending him. Her final breath was wasted on him.

"Sorrow is type of pain." A deep voice said from behind him, "Nagato was trying to erase pain from the world. I guess that isn't the most effective method." He said sadly. 'Another failure.' He thought to himself. It happened every time. No matter how many times he tried to bring peace to the world it only resulted in pain.

Naruto turned around to see the man that was speaking. He was expecting a Hyuga since he'd snuck into the Hyuga compound to be near Hinata's grave but instead he saw orange. A swirl of orange. With his mind switching to defense mode he jumped back. "Tobi." He snarled out.

"Tsukuyomi." Madara whispered as he revealed his eyes. Naruto tried to turn away from him, tried to get out of his gaze. He knew that the second the jutsu was activated he was screwed. His world vanished in a shroud of black. "I'm sorry that we need to talk like this but it was necessary." Naruto couldn't find the voice, he couldn't find anything.

"Where are you!" he yelled into the darkness.

Madara looked at the boy for a moment. He knew that Naruto knew that only a Sharingan wielder could use the Tsukuyomi. That also meant that Naruto knew that only the mangekyou Sharingan could perform it. Gathering all this together it meant that Naruto was stupid enough to forget what Tsukuyomi was or he was confident enough to not care. "I'm right here." He said simply as he let himself be seen.

Naruto was on him in an instant. He didn't really care that the man had the Sharingan. All he cared about was the fact that the man before him was a member of Akatsuki. He threw punch after punch, kick after kick. Nothing connected. He let a few tears slide down his cheeks as he continued his assault. "Die, Damn it. Why won't you just die?" He choked out as he threw yet another attack.

Madara dodged easily. Even if he didn't the attacks would still have no effect. This was his world, he couldn't be hurt here. He moved away from every attack that Naruto threw. It was better to wear Naruto down than to simply subdue him. "Whenever you're ready we can stop this useless fight." Madara said quietly, knowing that the boy heard him.

"I won't stop till you're dead. All of you." Naruto yelled, hardly believing his words. They weren't meant for him to say. He'd let Nagato live because that was his way of bringing peace, killing the rest of Akatsuki would be completely ignoring what he'd said. Still, this man was the one who took Sasuke while he was so close. Naruto looked at the masked man in front of him as he ceased his attacks.

"Change of heart?" Madara asked.

"No. you should all be killed for what you've done. But in the end what would that do. It would make me the killer." He looked at Madara. His eyes had changed to slits. "Kyuubi wants to kill you. I can hear him screaming in the back of my mind. He does it whenever you're around. It's rather annoying."

Madara let a faint laugh out. "We tried to take him out of you."

It was Naruto's turn to laugh, "Yes you did." he said between breaths. "It's a shame I couldn't let you. Unfortunately I can't risk you getting all the Bijuu." Naruto said as he returned to his fighting stance.

The floor jumped up onto him, grabbing his arms and legs. Trapping him. "I was going to let you just tire out but I don't feel the need to waist the time. I'm going to put this as simply as I can." Naruto continued to struggle against his bindings, ignoring Madara's speech. "You can't break them. This is my realm. I created it with my mangekyou, my eternal mangekyou. You won't break them."

Naruto stopped struggling and yet again looked up to the orange swirl that hid Madara's face. "I don't care if I can't win. I have to try. Akatsuki…"

"Is no more." He said simply.

Naruto opened his mouth to respond but found himself at a loss for words. He knew there were more, there was one standing before him. "You're still here, and I know that Kisame is still alive."

Madara snorted at the memory. How the man became a member of the seven swordsmen was beyond him. "Kisame is dead. As is Zetzu and all the others. I'm the only one left and even I won't be alive much longer." Through his mask, Madara met Naruto's gaze. "I'm putting the world in your hands. I've had it in mine for too long and I've only screwed it up. Kyuubi, Akatsuki, they're my most memorable failures. Kyuubi's attack will always be remembered in Konoha and Akatsuki will be remembered by all the elemental nations as the most dangerous organization in history. Both were my doing. My… attempts at some form of peace. I've failed miserably."

"How was the Kyuubi attack going to bring about peace? All it did was bring pain to Konoha." Naruto almost yelled. He was trying to remain calm but it was becoming increasingly difficult.

"That failure was actually the reason I started Akatsuki. Kyuubi wasn't supposed to attack Konoha when it did. My original plan was to take control of each Bijuu and have them attack all the hidden villages. I would control the world with the Bijuu under my control and nobody could oppose me. Peace, would come because there would be nobody capable of opposing me. It failed, of course, but it would have worked. Kyuubi has an aggressive nature and controlling him for long periods of time became extremely draining. I lost control for a moment and the Kyuubi was free from my control. Alone this would have been fine but the plan was still in his head. To give him credit, he did what I wanted perfectly. Then he got sealed. This sparked the other nations to begin sealing the Bijuu. The others were sealed into adults and kids alike. My plan fell to ruin." Madara snapped his fingers and Naruto's binding fell back into the ground. "Then Jinchuriki were born. It took me years to find a way to extract the Bijuu from the host but eventually I did and I created Akatsuki to find the hosts and take the beasts. Everything was going perfectly untill you met Nagato." He looked at Naruto and let his jaw clench. "You're right. Pain… doesn't bring peace. It can't."

"What does it matter now? We have to rebuild the world that you and Akatsuki damaged. Words won't right your wrongs and unless you can bring back the dead then you can't close all the wounds you've inflicted." Naruto walked forward so he was right in front of Madara. "How do you plan on helping anyone?"

"I don't." he could sense Naruto's reply coming and cut him off. "You're going to. Like Nagato said, I believe in you. Your heart is clear. You wear it for everyone to see. You hide nothing. I hide everything and I prefer doing things on my own. Were opposites and so I hope that where I've failed, you'll succeed. Where's your necklace?"

Knowing that he was talking about Tsunade's necklace Naruto responded immediately. "It was destroyed when I passed six tails."

Madara sighed as he reached into his coat. "Here, you'll need this then." He extended his closed palm to Naruto.

"What is it?" Naruto asked. He still didn't trust the man in front of him. He Akatsuki, they couldn't be trusted.

"Just take it." he said as he threw it at Naruto. Naruto's hands shot up automatically to catch the object. Looking to his palm Naruto let a gasp escape his lips. "It's an exact copy. The one you wore and that one were made at the same time. Hashirama and I were the one who made them. One for me and one for him. They were made when the treaty between our clans was made." Deciding that it was time, Madara pulled off his mask. "The Uchiha and the Senju signed the treaty and we made the necklaces as a sign of fellowship."

Naruto held back a barrage of questions that completely override the shock that he should have felt. "You're an Uchiha?" he asked simply, trying to keep his questions to a minimum.

"Yes. Uchiha Madara." Naruto gasped in surprise.

"You should be dead. Its… you can't be alive."

"No I shouldn't. But I am and my only goal was to see the world at peace before I died. It's a shame I won't. That's why I'm placing my faith in you. Now where was I? Ah, yes. Hashirama and I made the necklaces to the best of our abilities, with our abilities. He added his ability to control the tailed-beast's Chakra. That part about the necklace is common knowledge. Most people don't know what I added though. What I added make these necklaces dangerous. Time and space alteration. I became quite adept in time/space ninjutsu and it wasn't long before I could faze myself out of reality. Its how I've survived so long. I added my control of time and space to the necklaces. With my current ability I can activate the necklace and force your body through time so you can fix my mistakes and free this world."

Naruto was lost. He understood everything that Madara was saying but was lost as to the reasoning. "You're obviously stronger than me. Why wouldn't you send yourself through back? You know where you were and what you did. You could stop yourself before it happened. I don't know any of it. I'm hardly capable of saving the people close to me. Why would you entrust the world to me?"

"Nagato did. Konan did. I trusted them and they put their faith in you. They… were the closest things I've had to friends in a very long time and I was using them. Uzumaki Naruto, I am incapable of bringing this world to peace. You are."

"I… Its…" he couldn't respond. He had openly shared his belief that he could handle it. He'd convinced Nagato. This was too much though. How could he succeed when someone who had been around so much longer, someone who had so much more power at their disposal, failed. His burden was heavy already but this… adding this would crush him under the weight.

Madara stared at his eyes and if reading it from his very soul, spoke "it's impossible to weigh the world. Did you know that? It floats in space and because of that we can only assume that it weighs nothing. We know that gravity is holding it where it is but we still can't measure its exact weight." He placed his hand over Naruto's heart. "I could destroy your mind right now and leave you in a coma for the rest of your life but at the same time I can't. I'd be destroying all the hope I have left if I did. I hope that you can succeed even with the unmeasured weight on your shoulders."

"I can't do this."

"To bad." Naruto felt his body become flooded with a foreign Chakra. "I have to do this in your mind because it would be odd to have an older version of yourself suddenly appear. I've always found it best to work in the shadows and if you suddenly aged it would draw attention to you. If I send your mind back then it will simply inhabit your old body. The necklace will do everything else."

Naruto watched as Madara's eyes when from normal, to the first stage of the Sharingan, to the mangekyou to completely black. "I need time to get ready for this. You can't just send me back. I' m not…"

"You can't take anything physical with you and it would be pointless to say goodbye because if you change the slightest thing in the past then this timeline will be replaced with the one you're creating." Madara's hair became white and his face became more and more aged as he continued pushing his Chakra through Naruto's body, into the necklace. His breath became labored as he continued speaking. "I can't help you with your Jutsu or your fighting ability. I can give you myself though. I already have. Time/space manipulation is tricky, not even I have it completely mastered. I can do enough though." He grunted in pain as his left arm fell to ash. "My… gift to you… is me. Take what I have, use it. It's all I can offer."

"You can't do this." Naruto couldn't move his body anymore. He contemplated running and he tried it but he found his body stuck in place. "You're killing yourself." Naruto pleaded. Even if Madara had created Akatsuki, Naruto couldn't blame it on his reasoning. It had been created for a good reason even if it took an evil route. Naruto couldn't watch the man kill himself because of a misplaced faith. "I can't save this world." he said, tears streamed down his face.

"You tell everyone to have faith (pant) but you lack it." Madara gave a soft smile and did the simple action that he'd seen once before. He knew that Naruto might not get it but it didn't stop him. Taking his hand away from Naruto's heart he poked the boy' forehead with two fingers. Hope, faith, pride. He knew that's what Itachi had conveyed with this simple action. He never could figure out why Itachi did it untill now when he himself was doing it. "Believe in yourself. Everyone else does."

The blackness that still surrounded them was erased as light filled the room. Naruto could feel Madara's fingers on his forehead but he couldn't see him. "Good luck… Naruto."


	2. Return

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter One

Return

He could hear Kyuubi growling from behind the bars. It wasn't unusual. Kyuubi was often angry and that meant that he was often growling. Deciding that he'd heard enough of it Naruto sank into his mind. "Would you shut up!" he yelled. His ears rang at the level of noise he'd created. He grunted in pain as his head split.

"**You deserve worse." **Kyuubi barked out. He glared at his host with his slit eyes. **"You trusted Madara and all you've got is a headache. Consider yourself lucky."**

"I told you to shut up." Naruto said again, this time in a normal voice. His head felt like it was falling to pieces and Kyuubi's voice wasn't helping. He looked the fox in the eye and was surprised with what he saw. Three toma circled Kyuubi's pupil. The fox looked like he was trying to burn Naruto with his glare. Naruto could see his jaw clenching and releasing but his mouth never opened. It was almost as if it couldn't. "What happened to your eyes?" Naruto asked dumbly. He wanted to know but he hadn't meant to be so blunt about it.

"**Grrrrr." **Was the only response he got. Kyuubi's jaw started to shake as he made the noise and Naruto suddenly felt exhausted. Kyuubi's jaw shot downward and you could hear him take in a breath. **"Never command me. You don't have the right to." **He snarled.

The toma were gone from his eye's 'My… gift to you… is me.' He remembered that suddenly. It was one of the last things that Madara had said to him. "When are we?" he asked his eye's locking on Kyuubi's.

The fox grinded his teeth together before answering, the toma appearing in his eyes again. **"You've got a month before your village's exams."**

"Thank you." Naruto ground out. His head felt like it was falling apart. "I can't do this." He muttered to himself as he left his mindscape. He shot up in his bed breathing heavily. "Kami." He breathed out. His head was still splitting but it wasn't as bad as it had been. Naruto rolled out of his bed and crawled to the bathroom. It wasn't far considering he was back in his old apartment. He pulled himself up, using the sink as a brace, and immediately fell to the toilet. His stomach emptied itself quickly and left Naruto with a foul taste in his mouth. He groaned as he felt his stomach twist and turn.

Pulling himself back up to the sink he glared at his image in the mirror. Partly because he still felt sick and partly because he didn't recognize the person that was looking back at him. he knew that it was him but he couldn't figure out how. His face was his but his hair was black 'Uchiha dark' he thought as he traced the whisker marks on his cheeks. He was almost glad that they were still there. his eye's surprised him. They were a dark shade of violet that made them almost made them look like crystals. He ran the tip of his finger around his eyelids. "Wow." he whispered. 'The necklace will do the rest.' Naruto let out another groan as his chest began to contract. He felt it collapse into itself until he was ready to barf up it's contents. He let out a sigh of releife when it released, only to groan again as the process repeated itself. He clawed at the thin tank-top he was wearing, trying to get it off him. when he was finally able to tear the shit from his skin he could only cringe at the sight and hope that he didn't end up feeling the pain of what he saw.

Dead skin covered is entire chest. A wave of purple Chakra pulsed around him and the skin seemed to burn away. The scent almost caused him to puke again. The skin burned until he could see a black ring over his heart. It was a full circle with tendrils steming off from the base. At the base of each tendril was a tint of red (Picture under link in my profile). "Damn it." he muttered as his chest collapsed again. "Kami help me" he breathed.

'**Kami doesn't favor demon's . she… grah, what the hell are you doing to me, brat.'** Naruto could hear what he could only call a whimper from the Kyuubi. The tendrils around over his heart began to sway as Kyuubi's whimpers turned into howles. The louder they got the more Naruto's head shook in pain. **'That monster passed that acursed eye to you.' **Kyuubi ground out. Naruto didn't care about Kyuubi's rants, he was in too much pain. He let out a pained laugh as he thought about what he looked like. A twelve year old boy squirming around on his bathroom floor. If he wasn't suffering he might have truly found it funny. His forhead was splitting, he could hardly take it and the fox's wails weren't helping at all. It only took a moment before he snapped.

"SHUT UP!!!!!" he screamed as a tremor of pain traveled from the base of his feet to the top of his head. His could have sworn that his forehead was going to explode, he almost wanted it to. It would end his suffering. Unable to take it a moment longer Naruto began to slam his head agains the tile floor. Each blow made his head feel like it was being stabbed by glass but he knew that each blow brought him closer to a forced sleep.

---

"ugh. Where am I." Naruto felt a bed under him but he was left questioning how he got there. the last thing he remembered was slamming his head against the bathroom floor. There was no doubt a mess that he would need to clean later. Dried blood was hard to clean too so he knew it wasn't going to be fun.

He heared a quick shuffle of footsteps that were moving toward him. letting his instincs take over, he sprung up. without wasting a moment or a movement he danced around whoever was near him. he couldn't tell who it was but he was sure that he would find out. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as he moved around the shadowy figure. He darted his hand into their wepon pouch and pulled out a kunai. He had it against their throat before they'd even turned to face him. Using all the strength he could summon, he pushed the inturder against the nearest wall. To prevent their movement, he pushed his body against them to prevent them from struggleing. He knew that it could be a risky move but he trusted his gut more often then he trusted his brain and he was right more times than not.

"N-naru-to-kun." It was barely a whisper but he still heard it. It was a voice that he knew all too well. He felt a waight lift from his chest as he twisted the girl around, still holding his body against hers. He could have sworn that her face was glowing red but he couldn't find it in himself to care.

"Hinata." He threw the kunai to the side and wrapped his arms around the girl. "Hinata. Thank kami." He muttered as he buried his face in her hair, lightly kissing the top of her head.

"Naruto-kun!" It was muffled against his chest but it was still a squeal. Naruto realized his mistake as soon as she made the noise.

"I'm sorry." He said as he jumped back. He looked at the younger version of the Hyuga he knew. she was cute in his opinion. This version of her was adorable.

If possible, her face got even brighter. "adorable?" she whispered. 'Naruto-kun thinks I'm adorable. He kissed me too…' She could hardly contain herself. He was standing there, shirtless. He looked different, that was obvious but she knew it was him. just one look and she could tell it was him. it could have been the whiskers, she could always tell who he was by his whiskers but before she even saw his whiskers she knew that it was him.

'I said that out loud!' he thougth as he cringed. "I…Um…" knowing that he wouldn't be able to explain that without causing problems he changed the subject. "What are you doing here?"

Hinata didn't hear him as she was still lost in her mind. Her eyes were locked on his lips as she used all her energy to keep from fainting.

"Hinata-chan"

That snapped her out of the daze she was in. "Hinata-chan?" she asked looking pleadingly into his eyes. It was slightly suprising to Naruto that she'd managed to give him that look. He knew she was asking if she was important to him. it was just the way she asked it, the way her eyes seemed to yell. He knew that she'd givin him that look before and it pained him to realize that he'd just ignored it.

He found himself not caring about why she came all he knew was that she was here. It was probably stupid on his part to just rush back to her, wrapping his arms around her again but he did. he couldn't stop himself. she was alive, in his arms. "so stupid." He whispered as he felt Hinata freeze against him. he couldn't belive how stupid he'd been, how he missed the signs that she'd always had on display. He quickly shrugged the thought off, knowing that he'd already berated himself.

Hinata was experianceing pure bliss. Naruto was hugging her. HER. he wasn't hugging her because he thought she was someone else, or any other reason. He was hugging her. wanting nothing more than to hug him back… she fainted.

Naruto smile as he let a tear fall. He was back. He'd figure out the rest later. His eyes, his hair, and finaly the mark on his chest. He needed to know what was happening. He guessed that Kyuubi could tell him and he was going to find out.

Sighing to himself, Naruto lifted the limp body and placed her on his bed. he knew that he needed to talk to her immidiatly. He was redoing life. That meant so much. he could right the wrongs that he knew were coming and he could save the people he knew would die for an unjust cause. "Hinata first." He said to himself. he'd suffered when he found out she was dead and he wanted to make her happy. His chance had been lost. Now it was back and he could honestly say that he wouldn't be able to do this without her helping him.

He brushed a small lock of hair off her face as he watched her. the moonlight that streamed through the window seemed to illuminate her skin giving her an almost angelic glow. "No body will die this time."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**I'm taking a vote right now**

**Haku is going to live and she is going to be a girl.**

**Should Haku be entered into the Naruxhina paring. If she is added then it will be a naruxhinaxhaku. That will be the final paring and nobody else will be added.**

**Vote in the comments**

**Thanks and **_**Peace out!**_


	3. Answers and Choices

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

NaruXHinaXHaku

Yes-4

No-6

Keep voting. The vote is going to end in five chapters. I'm writing this story as I come up with things so what happens next is anyone's guess and only I really know. But I'll gladly accept possible ideas for later in the story.

**AN: This is chapter three. I accidentally wrote chapter one in the last Chapter. The last chapter was two, this is three.**

Chapter Three

Answers and Choices

Sleep was relaxing. Even knowing that, Naruto forced himself to stay awake. His Chakra was low and he had no idea how much longer he could continue. "Tell me." Naruto said in a calm tone.

A deep growl shook the sewer's walls. Naruto was tired and Kyuubi was resisting the control Naruto now had over him. While he was resisting, he too was quickly tiring. He was resisting the only thing that could control him and he was out of practice. He let one of his many sharp teeth sink into his tongue. It hurt like hell but he wasn't about to be controlled again. That thought made the foxes mood darken. **'Never again.'** He thought sorrowfully. Quickly regaining his composure… he snapped.

"**WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT TO KNOW, NARUTO-**_**SAMA**_**?" **The beast bellowed. He would do this of his own will, not under that cursed eye's control.

"What happened?" his voice was still calm, like the outburst didn't affect him at all. Inside he was shaking.

Kyuubi huffed as he laid down and curled into a ball. If he was going to be having a conversation then he was going to be comfortable. **"The** _**Uchiha," **_he spat the name, **"did exactly as he said. He killed himself and sent you back in time."**

"Why do I look like I do?"

Again, Kyuubi huffed, wasn't this kid trained under a seal master? **"The seal on your chest is what's causing the physical changes. It can be removed by the him in this time frame but I doubt anyone else could."**

"The 'Cursed eye'?" Naruto asked, remembering what Kyuubi had said.

"**The only thing that can control me." **Kyuubi muttered, to himself. Unknown to him, Naruto had heard him. His calm persona was quickly shattered when his jaw dropped. Seeing the expression on the boys face was slightly amusing for the demon.** "I refuse to be a puppet boy. The Sharingan that is now built into your eye can control me but I'll fight with everything I have to resist it and I promise that it'll give you the worst fucking headache you've ever had."**

The word 'Sharingan' had snapped Naruto back to attention. "Why can't I activate it then I tried early and I saw no change in my… well there purple now but other than that, nothing."

"**The Sharingan is red, your eyes were blue. It is activated already and I highly doubt you can UN-activate it. Your eyes were already being affected by me. I can't have you dying so I made your senses a little better, sight included. When the Sharingan mixed with your already enhanced eyes it… mutated would be the best word. While it retains the same abilities, you can't shut it off."**

Letting the words sink in, Naruto showed no physical reaction. He had a hundred million questions and he was too tired to ask them all. Knowing that it was best to store the information and act on it later he continued with his questions. "You said the seal could be removed. What would happen if it was?"

"**The seal can be removed from you but not destroyed. It's stronger than even my seal. If it was removed from you then it would be transferred to the person who removed it. There's **_**a lot**_**," **he emphasized the words,** "of Chakra in this seal. It's foreign to your body and just like mine it's affecting you."**(It's like the whisker marks on his cheeks) Kyuubi let out a yawn and stretched like a cat would, **"Right now, if it was suddenly removed from you then you would die. If you allow me to tinker with it then I can make it like mine and the Chakra will be filtered into your system alongside mine. Your currently 'shit-level' control would get even worse but I'm sure a few hundred hours of mass clones and control exercises could fix that." **

"Why are you suddenly so willing to help me?"

It was out before he could stop it. He didn't mind the change in Kyuubi. In fact he welcomed it but he didn't want the demon pissed again.

Before Naruto could change the question Kyuubi answered, **"Madara will do anything to take the seal. Just like you can sense you shadow clones, he can sense his Chakra. He can feel it in you and he can feel its strength. Madara wasn't trying to help you when he sent you back, he was trying to change the future for his own benefit. He needed a place to seal his Chakra and then send it to a previous point in time. He found you because you would be most likely to survive his Chakra because of me. Then when you're in the past the old him could kill you while you're still weak and take the power inside that seal. You are basically a homing beacon for the only man that has ever truly controlled me."**

Naruto sat silently. Madara's words were so convincing. There was emotion laced with every word, every touch. He suddenly felt like he hadn't in years. He felt like he was a fool. He knew that he often made a fool out of himself but this was different. He'd been completely swayed by the enemy. Kyuubi's Chakra was pulled through the bars as Naruto's anger rose. He was tricked by a man he knew was the enemy. He'd put complete trust in an ENEMY! His eyes began to contort from the slit they'd become. They spread out into large commas in his eyes. A solid black bar extended from the outside of each comma that reached the edge of his pupil. (Madara's eternal mangekyou)

Kyuubi's eyes widened at the change. He knew the kit would have the basic abilities of the Sharingan and he knew that it was slightly stronger than he'd expected but to control the mangekyou. He was going to have enough trouble already. Knowing he had to calm the boy down, Kyuubi released something no human had felt from him in a long time. The calming energy circled around Naruto, covering him, consuming him. His breath slowed as his shoulder slumped. It took a moment but his eye's reverted to their normal state.

"**I'm going to have to show you how to control that too." **he muttered to himself. He focused his eyes on Naruto. The boy looked like he'd gone through hell. Speaking loud enough for the exhausted boy to hear him Kyuubi spoke, **"you're going to have to have better control of your emotions. I suggest that you follow through with you intention for the Hyuga, she puts you at ease." **Seeing the confusion behind the exhaustion, Kyuubi explained, **"you just activated the mangekyou. Your body isn't ready for the strain that it puts on you and thusly you feel like you do now."**

'That's the understatement of the year.' Naruto mentally noted. Even after his battle with the paths of pain, he hadn't felt this bad.

"**When your control is better it will be easier to use but your body needs to be physically stronger to handle the strain." **He could tell that Naruto was listening as best he could but the boy was swaying from side to side. He could tell that Naruto was about to pass out, **"we'll talk tomorrow. I'm taking control of your body while you sleep. I'm not going to lie. You're going to feel like hell in the morning. The seal will be draining its Chakra into you."** with that Kyuubi finished and Naruto sunk into sleep again.

The boy's body vanished from his cage. "I don't appreciate those words."

Kyuubi froze. The horrible sound that he had been burned into his head. That voice was now speaking to him again. Madara materialized into the room, his gaze locked on Kyuubi. The sound of Kyuubi's snarl easily passed any other that had ever escaped his mouth. Madara laughed softly at the noise. "Don't tell the kid I'm here. As soon as he's absorbed my Chakra then I'll be gone. I'm just here to fix some of the things you've told him. While I don't wish him to know any of this, I do want him to survive. I knew that the I from this time period would come after the Chakra source and I had hoped that you would do something exactly like this. I won't be able to speak to you again and the only reason I can is because he activated my mangekyou. I'll remain trapped in my own seal until he absorbs me."

The fact that he was telling the truth was not what surprised Kyuubi. The fact that Madara had sealed himself inside Naruto to help the boy was what had caught Kyuubi's attention. **"Why?" **he growled, letting the killer intent of a demon cover the room.

Madara looked around and coughed a little. "I'm nothing more than a reflection in here, as are you. I can barely feel that. As to the answer. Everything I told him was the truth. I believe that he can save this world. The toad sage prophecy and all that." He sighed, "The boy convinced a man that considered himself a god to bow. Nagato placed his trust in Naruto. Nagato served me but he never trusted me. I truly believe that he will bring a revolution to this world."

Kyuubi remained quiet as he stared at the only human he considered an enemy. There was little he could do to actually hurt the man in here but he still wanted to. He wanted to skin him alive and boil his insides while he kept him alive just so he could suffer. Unfortunately this was Naruto's mind and Madara was a part of the boy now. **"I can physically take over his body and I have done so to keep him alive. His body will only allow me to take over when he is close to death. You on the other hand are very directly related to his physical self. His eyes are by far his most powerful weapon and you are the one who dictates there potency. I will warn you once if you cause him pain physical or emotional, I will find a way to make you suffer."**

"I've heard that threat before. Last time I won." He said. Despite the fact that he was being polite you could hear a certain amount of smugness in his voice. "I don't intend to hurt him. That was the original plan but that was before he encountered Nagato." He sighed, "The child of a hero, a burden only a god should have to carry, and still he is the only one that I truly believe can save any of us and technically were already dead."

Giving into the moment of nostalgia, Kyuubi looked into space, **"the death god didn't tell me anything when I was sealed. He was the only one that would ever attempt to give me orders but when he looked at me I could see a light in his eyes that I hadn't seen in the god since the birth of this world. He knew something was happening and he knew he was taking part in an act that would alter the destiny of this world." **

The two stood silently as the reality of the situation was taken in. they were enemies with a common purpose. They were opposites with a similar destiny. They were going to make their host a god. Sinister grins grew on their faces as they stared at one another. They were both thinking the same thing.

'Here comes hell'

'**Here comes hell'**

"**SSGGNNHHHH!!!!"** it tore at their ear drums. Soon any thought was impossible as the noise continued. Madara franticly searched for the noise in hopes of ending it. Kyuubi only sighed as he flattened his ears against his head. Naruto was snoring again… fun. Trying to ignore the noise and satisfied that Madara had his ears tortured, he focused his Chakra to take control and change the seal. With everything that had happened in the short time he knew one thing above all else. It was going to be a long night.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Okay, this chapter was a little short but I was covering some of the basic things that were 'need to know' for the story to be understood

NEXT CHAPTER: Hinata and Naruto meet… and she stays awake. Hot'n steamy. That's all I can say about the next chapter.

_Peace Out!_


	4. Close contact

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**AN: Ha!! I'm going to tell you all that there is no lemon in this chapter. Also, there's not going to be much, 'Hot'n steamy'. Originally I was planning on Naruto going to the bath houses but I changed my mind half way through the chapter. So SORRY. I really am for all of you perverts who wanted a lemon. There will be lemons soon probably. I can promise one but you'll have to wait. **

AAN: please forgive any little mistakes I make. I don't use beta readers so I do my own editing and it's 2 AM right now so I'm a little out of it.

NaruxHinaxHaku

No-7

Yes-7

Four Chapters left. E-mail me, PM me, comment. Get your vote in. _Peace out!_

Chapter Four

Close contact

She'd been having a wonderful dream. Naruto was hugging her. True, it was one of her more innocent dreams but she wasn't going to tell anyone about that. She had dreams like that every now and then. Ones where Naruto would just do simple things like hug her, hold her, and run his hands through her hair. She wanted that so badly. Unfortunately she woke up. She felt the bed under her and she knew that she'd only been dreaming, again.

"Naruto-kun." She murmured. It was an automatic reaction when she woke up.

The sound of his name being said brought him out of his slumber. The first thing he noticed was that he wasn't on his bed and the ground was pretty uncomfortable. Turning his head slowly he found the source of the noise. Hinata was on his bed. At first glance it looked like she was asleep but he noticed her eye's moving under her eyelids. He could have passed it off as REM (Rapid eye movement: a symptom of dreaming) but the movement wasn't random enough. "Right here." He said quietly as he pulled himself up.

Hinata's eyes shot open at the voice. She looked around the room quickly, taking in the area. It wasn't hers that was obvious. The room was the size of her bathroom. Her eyes stopped on the boy that was sitting on the floor. "Na-a-a-ru-to-kun?"

"Good morning." He leaned against the side of the small bed. A smile formed on his face when he saw the red in her cheeks. He looked at the pale eye's that were staring at him. He could almost forget everything that was happening in the world and just stare into them. 'I can't do this without her support.' He thought as he reached forward to cup her cheek.

Naruto was looking at her, smiling at her. She was completely frozen when his hand touched her cheek. He was touching her. His thumb rubbed against her cheek as he kept smiling at her. He was so close, touching her so intimately. She felt his hand on her, the warmth that radiated off it. She unconscious leaned into his touch, craving the warmth of the touch. She wanted more of it, _needed_ more of it.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to attack you." Naruto whispered, he didn't want her passing out on him again and he knew that would happen if he spoke too loudly. He shifted himself so he was propped against his bed; hand still on Hinata's cheek. "Can you come closer to me or do I need to move over there?" he asked. He knew that there would be changes if he changed his relationship with her. He was prepared to deal with that though, he needed her.

"Um…" she didn't know how to respond to that. What was he asking for? She could already hear him, and there was no real need for the closeness. Not that she minded. She would reveal in the brief sensation of him being near her

Naruto chuckled a little at the confused look on her face. It was so innocent. She hadn't killed yet though. He could see the difference from the future her. Even though the innocence was still there, it was deluded. Death had affected her just like it affected everyone. "I'll come to you then." He said as he pulled himself onto the bed. The color in Hinata's cheeks darkened as he climbed over her, laying himself behind her.

"Naruto?" She questioned softly. She was afraid to raise her voice any louder.

"What?" he asked, as he draped his arm over her stomach. He turned his hand slightly so that he could move the hem of her shirt. He trailed his fingertips over her smooth skin. Again he felt a flood of relief. She was real, he could feel her.

He grabbed her shoulder gently and rolled her over. She didn't resist untill they were face to face.

She was so close to him. His breath was scorching her face. Every time he exhaled she could feel the heated breath run against her cheeks before disappearing. It was like her dreams again only this one wasn't as simple. 'Just like my dreams.' She thought. Her blush faded at the thought. This was just like her dreams, every little detail. She knew that Naruto wouldn't look at her. Even she knew that Sakura was the better looking one. It didn't really bother her that she was bland. What bothered her was that the one she wanted couldn't see her because of it.

"Bibishii. (Beautiful)" Naruto whispered as his hand found her cheek.

Hope sparked in Hinata's eyes when he said it. Was he talking about her? She was the only one in the room with him. 'Then again' she concluded, 'this is a dream. He would call me beautiful in a dream.' She knew how dreams like these started and she knew where they ended. The fact that Naruto was waiting was different but she summed it up as her subconscious trying to make her start it. 'Fine.' She thought. In her mind she could be brave.

Naruto admiring how gorgeous she was. Even at this age. He'd used adorable earlier but he could see that it didn't completely cover it. He was distracted when he felt her small hands against his chest. "Naruto." He heard her whisper before she attacked him. Her lips crushed his as she held him by his shirt.

He froze for a moment, not fully understanding what was happening. Hinata was never this forward. The most confident he'd ever seen she was right before she died.

Something was wrong. Hinata could sense it. She moved her lips patiently against Naruto's feeling his warmth, holding him against her. It was usually the other way around but she didn't mind the small change. There was something off though. She couldn't pinpoint it. She angled her head, trying to deepen the kiss when she realized the problem. Naruto wasn't doing anything. He was just sitting there, looking shocked.

"Naruto?"

"H-Hinata." Naruto responded. A slight stutter in his voice. He was stunned. Hinata was never bold, never straight forward. It was nice. "Hinata." He said again as he rolled them. He gently pressed his lips along her jaw. He noticed that she was the one still this time. He backed away slightly. She didn't look stunned or shocked. She just looked… still. Like she was dead. "Hinata?"

She didn't respond. She couldn't. 'He didn't move. He didn't kiss me back. He looked shocked.' Her dreams were always kind to her why was this one different. She looked up into his eyes, trying to see the heated look he often had during her dreams. There was worry in his eyes. The same look she got whenever she looked at him. She'd get red and he'd think she was sick. Her eyes widened slightly and her blush returned. This wasn't a dream.

Naruto smiled as her blush returned. She was responding. He lowered his lips to hers, kissing her softly. "I hope you'll answer me this time." He said quietly.

"This… isn't… a dream?" She asked.

"No."

Hinata brought her hand to her lips. Letting it rest there. He'd kissed her. "You K-k-is-sed me."

Naruto nodded as he took her hand and did it again. "Yes I did. I want to do it again too." He intertwined his fingers with hers. "If you'll let me." He wanted to just kiss her again. Her lips were like heaven. He needed to wait though. If she said he could then he wouldn't let go. He lowered himself till his mouth was next to her ear. "Will you let me?"

Hinata had reverted to her normal self. She was staring wide-eyed at him. Her cheeks looked like there was red paint on them. She couldn't find her voice at the moment. This wasn't a dream. But he was still kissing her. "Why?"

"I need you." he answered honestly. He needed her. He doubted that he could succeed without her support. "I don't think I can do anything without your help and I don't honestly want to. I want you to help me. To be with me. The real me." He whispered the last part. Not really wanting it to be heard. He didn't want to tell her about Kyuubi yet. He would though, he trusted her to accept it. "Besides, who wouldn't want you? Just look at you. Have you ever said a cruel word to anyone?" he asked. "Your spirit is pure white."

He wasn't sure if it was really her spirit but he could see a faint white glow around her. He was sure that it was only because of the Sharingan.

She let a small smile show at his description of her. She didn't think of herself as pure white. She didn't know why he would think of him like that.

"Hinata." Naruto had decided. It was a spur of the moment decision but he wanted to know. "Look at me with the byakugan." He told her. What she would see was a mystery to even him but he wanted her to see it. The byakugan, the all Seeing Eye. It would see everything.

"Um…" she wasn't sure what he wanted her to see. Chakra pathways, Henge, general chakra use. She could see those with her Doujutsu (a bloodline that affects the eye). But as far as she could tell there wasn't any chakra being used.

"Please."

"O-okay." she stuttered out. Gathering her chakra in her eyes she whispered "Byakugan." The veins around her eyes bulged and her world became brighter. Every particle of dust, even the individual beams of light that were beginning to shine over the horizon, was perfectly visible. She focused on Naruto. He still looked like he had. Purple eyes, dark hair, even the whiskers were there. It was a different look than she had seen but it was still him.

She gaze traveled over lower, while his face was amazing, he obviously wanted her to see something. She stopped at his chest. There was a dark glow coming from his chest, over his left peck to be exact. The glow flowed backward, into his body; till it ran into his chakra system and it disappeared. "Its glowing." she whispered as she brought her hand up to his chest.

Naruto covered her hand with his. "It's not the only one." He said as he lowered her hand to his stomach.

Hinata followed their hands. For one, she was amazed that he was holding her hand against him. Secondly, his stomach had a red glow around it. Just like his chest, it seemed to fade into his Chakra system. "This one heals me." He said as he rubbed her hand around his stomach. "This one makes me stronger." He pressed her hand back against his chest. "I have both because of one man and I'm going to kill him. He's been the cause of more pain than any other person I know of. Murder and suffering isn't the key to peace but there are some people that need to die." There was more he wanted to tell her but he needed her to be on his side before he told her more. "I can't… do this, survive this, without you."

There was silence. Hinata didn't remove her hand from his chest though. She kept it there. Letting the heat seep through his shirt and into her palm. He was always warm. Physically and emotionally. "Will you help me…Hinata?" he said, 'screw it.' he thought as he kissed her again. Gentle, slow. He wanted her to know that he needed her with him.

She responded instantly. Her arms snaked around his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss. She wanted more of him. He was like a drug, one taste and you couldn't help yourself. She honestly didn't want him to stop. It was like her dreams again. Only this was real. It felt real, tasted real. "Open." She breathed against his lips. He opened his mouth without thought. She dived in, exploring the inside of his mouth with her tongue.

Naruto was shocked by her tone. She didn't stutter and even in her whisper you could hear the desire that was laced into her words. She wanted him. He gave her what she wanted. His tongue forced hers back into her own mouth. He wanted to explore her, taste her. His hands ran up and down her sides, feeling the feminine curves of her body. She wasn't fully developed yet, she was only thirteen, but he knew what she would be.

"Naruto." Hinata moaned as Naruto released her lips. He latched onto her neck, sucking lightly. There would be a mark there later. They both knew there would be, neither really minded. It would easy enough to hide. Her sweater was hanging against one of his table chairs and it was big enough to hide any love marks he would make.

"eep!" Hinata sounded. Naruto's hand had found its way to her chest.

"I'm sorry!" Naruto said, immediately pulling his hand back. "I didn't mean to. It just… happened." He explained. He knew that it hadn't just happened but it was still the excuse he was using.

"No…no." Hinata grabbed his hand, placing it back against her breast. "It surprised me is all." she said flawlessly, her boldness returning. It was like her dreams and she was going to act like it was a dream. "I didn't expect it to feel so… amazing." She used her free hand to pull him back to her. She kissed him, not trying to move it any further.

He pulled his hand away from his breast, placing it on her hips. "Let's end it for now." He said. It was wonderful, he couldn't deny that. He was worried about her though. If they continued the way they were. If she let him touch her… he wouldn't be able to stop. He could already feel his… less human side, gaining control. He looked at his window. The sun was higher than he expected it to be. It'd been hardly over the horizon when he asked Hinata to look at him. It was fully visible now.

"The academy." Hinata whispered.

She was right, he realized. He could skip the day, though. He'd done it a lot when he was younger so nobody would expect anything. His attention refocused on Hinata. She couldn't skip. The only way she was even aloud to miss a day was a fatal illness. Her family was just that strict. "You should get ready." he told her.

She sat up slowly, pushing him back as she went. "Are y-you going?"

"I'm going to be late." He said as he backed up on his bed. He wanted to jump back to her but he didn't want her getting into trouble with her family. "I need to get a few things first." He was already going over the list of things he needed in his head. It'd set him back a bit but it would be worth it in the end. It'd guarantee a few laughs at the least.

"O-kay" she said quietly. It was a little disappointing that he wasn't going to go with her to the school. She'd wanted him to walk her there. She let a small sigh escape at the though. She liked simple acts of kindness. The things that seemed small were usually overlooked or pushed aside. But to her a something small like that would have meant the world. Just having him next to her was amazing.

The rest of the time in Naruto's apartment was fuzzy to Hinata. Naruto was running around, throwing things everywhere, claiming to be looking for something. Hinata found her jacket and tried to clean up the mess he was making as he made it. The hardest part was when Naruto got to his closet and started throwing jumpsuits everywhere. She'd just moved a chair back to its original position when one landed on her. She didn't complain about it but she was starting to get annoyed by his lack of care for… well, anything.

She walked up behind him. "N-nar-uto?" she asked, her stutter returning. "What a-re y-y-you look-k-king for?"

Naruto turned around, a small frown on his face as he thought about the question. He couldn't tell her that he was looking for a headband that Sarutobi had given him for one of his birthdays. Now that he thought about it, it was one of the best presents he'd ever gotten. Sarutobi had told him that it belonged to his father but nothing else. Naruto knew who his father was now. He knew the importance of the headband.

He looked into her pale eyes and it hit him. He rushed into the bathroom, ignoring her question. He noticed that his floor was clean and noted that he had to thank Hinata for cleaning it. He knew that there was blood on it and he knew that she shouldn't have had to clean it for him. Deciding that it could wait a few minutes, Naruto ducked under the sink. He reached for a small tile that was a part of his wall. If you didn't know about it then it would look like any of the other tiles that made up the lower half of his bathroom walls. To him though it was more. He popped the pale tile out of the wall and reached inside the small opening. He kept some of his more important things in it.

He pulled it out as soon as he felt it. He traced the leaf symbol with his fingertip as he looked at it. There were six clips that attached the metal plate to the black cloth. He undid them quickly, making sure not to rip the cloth. He pulled the plate away as soon as the last one was free. "There we go." He said aloud as he looked at the separate items. He did another quick inspection of them both. There was nothing out of the ordinary except for a seal on the back of the metal plate. His smile grew at the sight of it. 'Yeah,' he thought, 'this is perfect.'

Hinata watched as Naruto rushed to the bathroom. He wasn't in there more than a minute before rushing back out. He had a black clothed headband in his right hand and the metal piece in his left. He held out the metal to her. "I want you to have this." He said. She looked questioningly at it before taking it. It was just the plate of a forehead protector. "It was my fathers." Naruto said

"Oh." Was her hushed response. She looked up to see Naruto tying the cloth around his forehead. His hair fell over the cloth, blending into a little. "I-I-I can-n't" she said. Naruto was an orphan. She couldn't take something that had belonged to his parents.

Naruto smiled lightly as he took it back. "I want you to have it. If you have it then the forehead protector's incomplete. You have half and I have half." He wanted to add that when they were together it would be complete but he stopped himself. Hinata wouldn't mind it. She'd probably blush and nod if she really was acting like her usual self. But he couldn't say it, something just stopped him.

"Still." Hinata said. Her cheeks were slowly gaining color. Naruto wanted her to have something like this. It was important to him, she knew that. It was important to him and he wanted her to have it.

"Take it." He slid it into her jacket's pocket. "Please."

She looked down and nodded. A smile formed on her face. She felt his lips touch the top of her head as his arms circled her. "Keep it with you," he spoke into her hair, "and if you're ever in trouble I'll be there. Just drop it and I'll be there, right next to you. I promise."


	5. The Soul

Booyah!!!!!!- Anyway. I felt the sudden urge to write a lot in this story. Hopefully it works out!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter Five

The Soul

It all seemed so trivial now, so simple. He still couldn't stand history or any of the political studies that Iruka had the class do but other than that it seemed like Childs play and technically, to him, it was. It helped that his sight was a hundred times better than it had been. Everything was so much clearer, so much more defined. He could measure his opponent's Chakra and he could learn new Jutsu just by seeing them.

His control was beyond abysmal. As Kyuubi had said, having two massive Chakra sources draining into you slowly created an imbalance in his body. Too much Chakra and not enough physical strength or control to use it properly.

Kagebunshin helped. Only Jinchūriki or somebody like a Sannin would be able to do the kind of Control exercises he did. A hundred Kagebunshin doing the three kinds of exercises he knew. Water walking, tree climbing, and leaf balancing. A normal person just didn't have the Chakra needed to do it so he counted himself lucky in that aspect.

He sighed as he leaned back in his Chair. The month had passed quickly. He hadn't really seen Hinata since the 'incident' as he called it. He sat with her when the class broke for lunch. She never really talked though. She simple shifted herself so she was closer to him and ate quietly. Naruto didn't really mind the silence as they ate which surprised him slightly.

**(Flashback)**

He took a breath as he used shunshin into the classroom. He appeared at the back of the room, making as little noise as possible. He saw Hinata in her seat, looking down at her lap. She was holding the headband he'd given her an hour before.

He would have gone to the academy with her but he needed something first. His Jumpsuit was good and all, but he liked his future look better. Especially the Jacket he'd gotten before he fought Pain. It was a matter of importance for him. It defined who he was, the son of the fourth! Even though nobody knew it. His jacket was the same as the one the fourth wore.

The one he had on now wasn't that same one, sadly, but he liked it all the same. It was a dull orange and it hung down to mid shin. It was lined with Black flames at the base and wrists with the sleeves hanging just past his hands. On the left shoulder was a large design that looked like a modified Anbu tattoo. He had a dark gray, sleeveless shirt under it. It was tucked into a pair of black ninja pants. They hung loosely around his ankles instead of being tied up at his shins. There was an orange sash around his waist holding them up. His Kunai pouch was wrapped around his left thigh.

Finally, he had the band of his father's forehead protector on, keeping his hair out of his eyes.

It wasn't the same as his old outfit and he knew he'd be questioned about it but it still held an abundance of his favorite color and, more importantly, once his hair was a little longer he would look like he father. His hair was black and his eyes were purple, but the resemblance was still there.

He took his seat quietly, trying not to draw attention to himself just yet. Iruka noticed him immediately. "NARU…to?" he finished when he quietly, his yell dying out when he saw the boy. It was Naruto. The pointed hair and whisker marks said that much, but this boy looked so much different. He looked older than the Naruto he'd seen the day before, not by a lot, but the look in his eye… it wasn't as innocent as it'd been the previous day.

His eye's had changed color as well, along with his hair.

"What the hell happened to you?" Kiba questioned loudly. Giving a voice to the class's unanimous question.

**(End Flashback)**

He'd gotten out on a lie, telling them that he decided that the old him was getting boring and that he needed something new. Something more exciting. He'd exclaimed it loudly, trying to stay as close to his younger self's personality as he could. Everybody but Iruka believed him; and Hinata of course. She hadn't been told the specifics but she'd accepted his offer, not verbally, but she'd definitely shown her acceptance.

He would tell her everything when they were alone and they hadn't been in nearly a month. The first chance he got he would explain everything he could and hopefully she wouldn't think him crazy. He'd leave out her death if possible. There really wasn't a need for her to know about it.

Naruto dropped forward, letting the front two legs of the chair connect with the ground loudly. He'd have to fail the exam. The entire class was watching Sasuke Uchiha perform the basic academy jutsu perfectly. It was his turn next if he remembered correctly. He'd be able to fail easily. Even as a sage and Jonin level ninja capable of taking down six S-class ninja all with the most powerful of the three Doujutsu, he still wasn't capable of performing a basic bunshin.

There simply wasn't enough Chakra needed. All of the Jutsu he knew were monsters. Destroying everything and eating a person's Chakra. He had more than enough so that style worked for him. Such basic jutsu, like the academy taught, weren't for him.

Sasuke was awarded his headband. Inwardly Naruto swore that he would keep it this time. If Sasuke wanted power, then he would help him get it, train him if needed. Not in his family jutsu or even his more dangerous ones but he wouldn't let his best friend be consumed by his darkness, not again.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

A sigh escaped him as he got up and walked to the front of the room. Hinata muttered a good luck as he passed her. He didn't really need it. Hell, if he formed a Rasengan they'd probably pass him without a second though and then drag him to Ibiki to find out where he learned it. Sadly he still couldn't form his favorite jutsu. He was close, so close. Another week or two of his Chakra exercises and he would be able to form the basic version of it.

From there it wouldn't take long to get back to his former ability.

'Note to self.' He thought as he stood in front of Iruka and Mizuki. 'Meditate after class.' Natural Charka was so powerful, so pure in its form. Human Chakra could be compared to Kyuubi's next to the Natural Chakra of the world. It was completely unfiltered power and he needed to re-connect with it.

Unlike normal Chakra, it didn't take an extreme amount of control to use. You simply had to connect to it and introduce it into your system. He already knew how to do that without turning into a frog so he wouldn't need Fukasaku to help him re-train. Once he had that ability back he could use senjutsu and the frog Kata, two of his three strongest abilities.

"First, Henge." Mizuki said, not a hint of anger in his voice.

Naruto smirked as he pressed his hands together, under his sleeves. **"Oiroke no Jutsu (Sexy Technique)!" **

It was the first Jutsu that he had created. It wasn't a henge, it wasn't a Genjutsu. Before it was an awesome way of taking down perverts, now… now it was so much more. It was a way to alter your gender. A way to change your body from the very core. He didn't understand how he'd made it. He'd just been playing around with the henge after he'd learned it and 'ta da' he'd made it. Such a complex jutsu and yet it was so easy to perform.

The best part, nobody knew that it was real.

The smoke cleared, revealing Naruto. His hands were under his large breasts, pushing them up. The smoke covered the important parts but is was more than enough to stun the teachers

"NARUTO!" Iruka shouted. He'd hoped that Naruto would make it through the test with just the simple jutsu all the students had been taught. No messing around or screwing up. That was what he hoped for. He knew Naruto though, and even with the change in him, he was still Naruto and all he could do was hope. "Don't make pointless Jutsu!"

"Technically, Iruka, it is a henge." Mizuki threw in, smiling at Naruto as he said it.

Naruto sneered back. He'd been so happy when he'd said it the first time. Mizuki had vouched for him the entire time, which made Naruto like him. He'd betrayed him though and practically killed him. Naruto hated the man, though he did have to thank him. If he hadn't done it then he wouldn't have made Genin and he wouldn't have learned the Kagebunshin.

Iruka sighed, shaking his head slowly. "True." He admitted. "Fine. Naruto you get that one. At least you can't screw with Kawarimi."

He could, he Soooo could. It would have been hilarious to but he couldn't show beyond Genin skill, he needed to fail the test. He glanced at the small training logs in the corner of the room. They'd brought them in so the Kawarimi could be used. They could still be outside and he'd of been fine.

Iruka reached under the desk. Naruto prepared to use the jutsu; as soon as Iruka threw the Kunai a log replaced him. Naruto smirked as he watched the kunai stick in the log. It wasn't deep, as soon as the log hit the ground the kunai fell out. It wouldn't have done much if he'd failed. It'd have hit him in the chest. Not enough to break past his ribcage and nothing that a doctor couldn't heal in a minute.

"Ready Iruka-Sensei!" he formed the ram seal and pumped his Chakra. He would fail the Jutsu regardless, why not make it flashy. His Chakra pulsed around him, thin blue rings becoming visible as he pulled it together. **"Bunshin no Jutsu (clone Technique)!" **

**(Later)**

What was he going to do? He had just over two hours to do absolutely nothing. He glanced at the scroll next to him. Thinking back, it'd been way too easy to steal. It was one of the village's most important documents and he, not even a genin, had stolen it. It should have been impossible to steal period but no, he got it.

He briefly contemplated trying to learn other jutsu from the scroll but he knew it would be pointless. The Kagebunshin had been the only jutsu he'd been able to learn from the scroll the first time and it wasn't from lack of trying. His control simply wasn't good enough and, while his control was better than before, it still wasn't good enough to learn anything else.

A small smirk formed on his face though. Just because he couldn't perform them yet didn't mean he couldn't store them for later.

He quickly unclipped the small latch that kept the scroll shut and opened it. After pulling out the small note pad from his kunai pouch he began to copy the jutsu. He wrote everything down. The name, the effect, the approximated level, and the hand seals. There weren't really a lot of jutsu on the scroll. It was mostly description and warnings. This was, after all, a scroll of kinjutsu. Even the Kagebunshin was considered one.

It was lethal for someone who didn't have enough Chakra to use it properly. He was lucky in that aspect.

Finally, after an hour of writing, he got to the bottom of the list. The last jutsu that he'd never really paid attention too. The way it was written seemed… odd. Like it wasn't in kanji. The symbols were skewered and shifted and some didn't even look like writing. He could read it though, perfectly.

"Konton?" he read aloud, surprised that this jutsu didn't contain an element. Most of the jutsu on the scroll had. "Konton: Doki no Tenshu (Soul release: Wrath of God)" there were no descriptions for it, no warnings. Only a short set of hand seals that were actually drawn onto the page. He understood why when he saw the last one. It didn't even resemble the set he'd been taught.

He looked around the small field. He still had an hour or so before anyone arrived and he doubted attempting the jutsu would hurt anything.

"**Konton: Doki no Tenshu!" **he shouted as he finished the hand seals. His hands felt odd at first, he thought it was simply the position they were in. the feeling moved up his arm though, surprisingly quickly. Before he could do anything he felt himself falling. It scared the hell out of him when he saw his body flop forward, while he remained standing.

"Well..." he said, not really sure what had just happened. "This is most definitely not good."

**(Later… again)**

"Naruto!" the last time he'd been in this situation Iruka was angry at him for stealing the scroll. This time, however, Naruto watched Iruka run over to his fallen body. He shook it vigorously, trying to get it to respond. Naruto knew it wouldn't. He was a little disappointed in himself for not thinking his decision through better. Soul release. He supposed that should have been all the warning he should have needed to avoid it.

Still, it was too late to worry about that. Naruto pointed to a tree on the far end of the field and, as if on cue, Mizuki appeared on it his hands banging together in a mock clap. He watched in silence as the scene played out. It had been different than in his previous life, but he'd changed the circumstances of the meeting so it was understandable. The outcome, however, remained the same. Iruka fared much better against his fellow Chunin without Naruto to protect but anyone watching the fight could tell he was losing.

Mizuki finally reached for the Shuriken strapped to his back. Naruto knew what would happen next and dived forward. So far everything he'd touched his hands had simply gone through. He wasn't sure why but he assumed it was because his soul had literally been released from his body. Even with that knowledge, he dashed at Mizuki's body.

He touched it, expecting to go through.

"AHHGGGGGG!!!!!" Mizuki and Naruto howled in pain as Naruto entered Mizuki's body. The Shuriken fell from Mizuki's grip as light filled his eyes. Pain was in every nerve, every cell, of his body. It radiated through him like his insides were aflame. He could feel his blood boiling as he stood there, unable to move. If he could he knew he'd probably cut his own throat to escape the hell his body had entered.

Naruto could feel it too. Every microscopic ounce of pain Mizuki felt was doubled for him as he screamed himself horse. After what seemed like hours the fire that was blazing inside both of them suddenly spread to each limb. They considered the initial pain to be like fire inside them. This was lava, burning, boiling, lava and it was inside them. It was their blood, their veins, even the muscles in their arms felt like they'd turned into the boiling liquid.

Slowly, too, slowly, feeling disappeared from their bodies. It started at their feet. It wasn't that the pain was disappearing, all feeling was disappearing. It felt as though they were simply floating in the air when the empty feeling reached their waists. The feeling less feeling would have been good, an escape from the pain but as it disappeared from their legs it intensified everywhere else. By the time it'd gotten to their shoulders their heads felt like they were going to explode.

They truly wished they would.

It was unbearable and unrelenting. It didn't slow or lessen, only intensified, and only got worse.

Light flashed in Naruto's vision when the pain was completely gone. He felt a rush of strength and then everything was gone.

Iruka sat there, staring. Mizuki had simply frozen and his eyes had turned white and he'd screamed in pain. He'd sat there screaming for maybe a minute or two before the man fell over. He was next to him in an instant, a kunai to the back of the traitor's neck while his other hand was checking for a pulse. 'One, two, three, four, five.' He counted to fifteen before giving up, feeling no pulse. They man was dead and he had no clue how it had happened.

He decided not to worry about it and turned to Naruto's fallen form. He walked quickly to the boy. When he'd arrived on scene the boy had been unconscious and unmoving. The rise and fall of his chest were the only things that showed he was alive. "Naruto." He said as he put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"No!" Naruto shot up instantly. He had no idea what happened but he felt someone touch him and his body had simply reacted. His hands gripped the arm of his would be attacker and he twisted back, using his chakra to slightly enhance the strength he used, and threw Iruka over him. Naruto rolled backwards; his legs went over his head before he pushed himself off the ground and twisted in the air.

He landed right in front of Iruka's fallen form, a kunai held backwards in his hand, prepared to strike.

When he realized that it was Iruka that had touched him he instantly regretted the sudden attack but he couldn't exactly say he was sorry. Iruka should have known not to touch an unconscious ninja right after combat. Though Iruka didn't really know that Naruto had taken part in the fight.

'**Reduce you're chakra output now!'** Kyuubi's voice echoed in his head.** 'You've activated the Mangekyou! Quickly, before the human sees your eyes!'**

Naruto steadied himself pulled his Chakra away from his eyes. His control still wasn't where he wanted it but he had enough to manually activate and shut off the Mangekyou without Kyuubi's interference. Once he was in the clear, he checked on his sensei. A sigh escaped him when he saw that the man was unconscious. 'Well,' he thought, 'maybe it isn't good enough yet.' He thought, knowing he'd used too much Chakra to reinforce his throw.

Content with the knowledge that Iruka was alright, he looked over to Mizuki's body. He could still feel the after affects of whatever had happened. He had an idea, his eyes were useful for something, but he didn't know the exact details of it.

All he knew was that he'd pushed his soul into Mizuki's body; after that all he had was a theory. His soul had then merged with Mizuki's, in a sense, and Mizuki's fought back. They'd both lived the pain, experienced every second of it, and his soul had won the fight. It might have been a basic battle for dominance or it was simply whichever soul lasted longer, he didn't know. His soul had won though, and Mizuki was dead.

He briefly wondered what would have happened if he'd lost but he already knew the answer.

He would be the one dead.

It was truly a dangerous Jutsu, one he now knew. It was a final option jutsu, a win or die. He knew that he would probably only use it on one other opponent. The only person he really needed to fear. Uchiha Madara.

There would be no fight if Madara went up against him on fair grounds. The Uchiha would win and take the power of his future self. Naruto couldn't allow that. So despite the pain the Jutsu inflicted upon him, he would use it again. If he won then the world would be free of Madara and if he lost then he didn't have to worry about Akatsuki or Madara taking Kyuubi or the Uchiha's Chakra. A win-win on his side even though he died.

He shook the thoughts out of his mind. It would still be a while before Madara moved, he knew that, and by that time he might be able to fight him. There were other things to worry about still. Hinata… Haku… Zabuza. They were people that he had to save. Hinata was already on the way and Haku and Zabuza would be taken care of when he got to wave.

He would think about those things, Iruka first though. He walked over and picked the man up before teleporting to the Hokage's office via Shunshin.

MK MK MK MK MK MK MK MK MK MK MK MK MK MK MK MK MK MK MK MK MK MK MK

This is the new Chapter and I have an announcement. I've recently decided that **Haku will be in their relationship**. It will be… necessary later on. Let's just say that there is a reason that Hinata is so nervous around Naruto. I can almost guarantee nobody will guess so have fun with it.

Peace Out!


End file.
